A Shark's Greatest Enemy
by kellyQ
Summary: Takes place in Episode 46 when Yuma finds Ryoga and duels him! Sharkbaitshipping all the way!


A Shark's Greatest Enemy

KellyQ

Yuma, Tori, and Astral came running up the stairs of an open car garage that was under construction. They saw some random duelist land by their feet when they got to the top. Yuma was the first to look up; various male duelists littered the pavement, unconscious. Yuma was shocked that Ryoga would go that far. He made his way over just as Ryoga took off his D-Gazer.

"Shark! What's going on?"

Ryoga closed his eyes, blocking out that Yuma was standing there. He started to walk past Yuma, but he didn't get very far when Yuma called out to him.

"Shark, what happened to you?" Yuma asked, referring to the injured duelists on the ground. He knew that it wasn't Ryoga's style to harm his opponents to the point they were out cold. "This isn't like you!"

"Get lost, Yuma! Why I'm in this tournament is none of your concern!" Ryoga countered back.

"I'll make it my business if you-"

"I'm in this to get revenge …" Ryoga paused and turned around, giving Yuma a piercing stare. "So that means that you are also my enemy."

Ryoga looked away before he turned and started to walk toward the stairs. He wasn't going to deal with Yuma when he had more important things to worry about.

Yuma, on the other hand, wasn't going to let Ryoga see him like that. Yuma dashed forward and stopped right in front of Ryoga, his arms out stretched preventing Ryoga from taking a step further.

The look in Ryoga's eyes didn't change when they had their stare down. "Move."

Yuma stood his ground, "no! I won't move!"

"If you don't move I'll …"

"I don't care," Yuma cut in, shaking his head, "I want a duel!"

The thought of watching Yuma squirm delighted Ryoga. "Interesting." A cruel smile made it's way to his lips. "Sure. It would be fun to bash you about."

"Then bring it on, Shark!" Yuma challenged, with a determined look.

Astral floated over to Yuma, "this isn't the time to duel him!"

Yuma gave his friend an annoyed look, "shut up! This has nothing to do with you!"

Astral was quite shocked that Yuma wanted to take on Shark when it was obvious that there was something wrong with him.

* * *

><p>The two opponents decided to have their duel on the roof. They both put on their D-Gazers on. The surrounding area became virtual.<p>

Yuma had summoned Gagaga Magician as Ryoga had summoned out Big Jaws. By his point, dark negative energy was surging through Ryoga's body. The holographic image of the shark went straight after the other image of who like a magician in black. Gagaga Magician turned into pixels and brock apart after Big Jaws went head first into to it.

Ryoga was ready to hit Yuma with Hammer Shark, but he was ready with a trap card that helped decrease Hammer Shark's attack points go from 1700 to 700. The holographic shark plowed right into Yuma and he was knocked to the ground, decreasing his life points from 4000 to 3300.

Both Astral and Tori cringed as Yuma sat up. They both didn't understand why Yuma was allowing Ryoga to be so aggressive towards him.

"What type of attack was that?" Yuma provoked, getting to his feet. "That was nothing!"

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Really? How about this? I overlay level 3 Hammer Shark and Big Jaws …" both of his holographic monsters glowed and fused together and there was a new monster in its place. "Come on out, Aero Shark!" He then activated Aero Shark's special ability, making it possible for the monster to attack Yuma.

Tori looked away when Yuma was hammered. She couldn't believe that Yuma wasn't even protecting himself, and it was making it harder for her to stand by and watch every passing minute.

Yuma got to his feet again and summoned Gogogo Giant in defense mode, saying that he was going to end his turn. Ryoga, Tori, and Astral were shocked with his decision.

"Attack me, Shark!" Yuma provoked again.

Ryoga then decided to summon out Black Ray Lancer in attack mode. The holographic beast appeared. Ryoga had it strike Gogogo Giant, and Yuma's life points went down when his monster was destroyed. Ryoga had Aero Shark attack Yuma directly. Tori and Astral watched with concern as Yuma was knocked to the ground.

Ryoga closed his eyes shamefully. He was starting not to like that Yuma was forcing him into hurting him so aggressively, and he wasn't having that much fun. Tori's voice jolted Ryoga out of this thought's when she called out for Yuma. Ryoga opened his eyes to see him struggling to get to his hands and knees. Ryoga's breath hitched at the thought of Yuma being in pain. His heart started to beat faster as he slowly started to realize that he didn't want to hurt Yuma; he wanted to do the exact opposite, and that was to protect him from harm.

Astral floated over to Yuma as he tried to get to his feet, "why are you losing on purpose …?" Astral paused when Yuma started to stager over toward Ryoga.

"I don't care if you hate me, Shark," Yuma continued to walk closer to Ryoga, "because I know that you don't!"

Ryoga flinched with shock. He wasn't expecting Yuma to see past his mask. Tori started to realize that Yuma was trying to reach Ryoga's heart. She knew that Yuma had strong feelings for Ryoga, and it pained her to see that Ryoga toss Yuma's feelings aside.

Anger and hurt clearly on Yuma's face. "I know the reason why you don't want people close to you …" Yuma paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears, "it's because you don't want them to get hurt, right? That's why you keep pushing me away, right?"

"Shut up, Yuma! You don't know what it feels like not too be able to protect people you care about!" Ryoga shot back.

"I may not know what happed between you and IV, but this whole _I want revenge_ thingy is eating you, Shark!" Yuma pointed out. "You were never the type of person who wanted revenge, and you never liked being aggressive! You care about people in your life, and have respect for your opponents! If you continue to duel like this …this is what's going to happen!"

Ryoga continued to stare at Yuma with realization. The negative atmosphere that radiated off his body decreased, and the look in his eyes changed from hate to normal. A smile slowly crept up Ryoga's face, feeling warmth in his heart, as the view of the empty parking lot came back. "This is stupid," he muttered. He took off his D-Gazer, and stuffed it to his back pocket.

Yuma frowned, "Hey!" Before he could protest, his stomach growled. Everyone started at him, after Tori shook her head, Astral sighed with annoyance.

"Didn't you eat before you left home?" Tori asked.

Yuma was about to object when he saw Ryoga walk away from the corner of his eye. "Shark!" Yuma dashed forward and stood in front of his friend with a big grin on his face. "I'm glad you were able to get a grip on yourself. You scared me when you were acting all freaky."

"We'll continue the duel at the finals," Ryoga suggested, "and don't be stupid next time."

Yuma huffed, "I wasn't being stupid –" Tori moved next to Yuma and pulled on his ear. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What Shark meant, was that he didn't like that you forced him into dueling you – right?"

Yuma blinked a few times and realized what he did. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that. I guess it was stupid of me to do that."

Ryoga rolled his eyes; "It was stupid …" Yuma pouted playfully, but grinned nonetheless, when his stomach growled again. He chuckled sheepishly. "Go get something to eat before you faint," Ryoga grumbled.

He was about to turn, when Yuma stepped up and turned Ryoga around. He pressed his lips softly against Ryoga's. It took a moment for him to realize that the kiss meant that Yuma still loved him despite what happened.

Ryoga pulled away first and smiled. "Get something to eat, and we'll see each other at the finals."

The End


End file.
